callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Safehouse
Untitled I think it is worth mentioning that there are multiple places where you can capture Al-Asad. I would add it but I don't know how many places there are (I've only captured him at the farm house and the house to the far left) and I'm not sure what causes it (I think it may be what order you attack the houses but it could also be the difficulty you play it on), I'm just not sure. So if somebody could please check it out, I just can't find time to do it. 04:26, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Responding to the top poster As far as I know (360) you just have to check the house on the far left and the barn to find Al-Asad, the only defining factor to which one he's in is whichever you check last. Would this fit better in Tips or in Trivia? The trivia section is extremely convoluted and needs to be cleaned up. Much of the stuff in there is vague or pointless (one mentions AT4s on ultranationalist's backs when it commonly appears on almost all levels there are ultranationalists, for example) Brainwasher5 Annoying as hell glitch I encountered I have this game for the PC on Steam, but for some reason, on the Mission Select menu thing it says there aren't any missions past Safehouse, even though I just started One Shot, One Kill. It's really annoying and I got the same thing before when I had the retail version. Have any help? Csasow 21:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Try quitting the mission menu and going to "Act Two". Nevermind. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to use the console map cheats either. I looked everywhere for stuff on this but I couldn't find anything. Csasow 21:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) BMP Um, why does the trivia say that the BMP only attacks on Veteran? I've let the BMP come down to the base of the hill on Regular and it started shooting at me. I'm confused. Helix Armada 15:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noticing that through all the trivia. I hadn't seen it, and, as it's also attacked me on other difficulties, changed it. CAW4 05:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) why the heck al asad is just sitting in a chair Royal Air Force As i was making an assault on the village i saw the the crashed helicopter, during heat , i saw that the helicopter on its wing said Royal air force, whats that doing there? Bug/glitch This probably is a rather odd question at this point in time, so many years after the release of the game, but I encountered a weird bug/glitch during this this mission (on the Xbox 360, for what it's worth): if I use the air support option plentifully, there seem to be some objects such as tires that get stuck in the air. There doesn't appear to any pattern to it, as different objects appear in completely different places each time I replay the mission, just that it only happens when using air support. Does this occur on everyone's discs (and/or Games on Demand download) or is it just me this happens to? 05:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC)